My life as a CAT!
by TwilightRocks65
Summary: Bella some how gets turned into a Cat! Now the Cullens must care for her while trying to get her back to normal!
1. CAT!

BPOV

Edward was out hunting. I sat in my room under the covers reading. I kept the window a little bit open so he could just pull it up if he wanted.

_Meow._

I jumped in suprise as i saw a black havana cat stare at me with White eyes. I stared into them like i was in a trance. I felt like i was...changing but i just couldn't look away. Then he turned and ran threw the little window seal. NO! IT FELT LIKE I NEEDED HIM!

"HEY!" I yelled but my voice was silker and sweet like bells as if i was a vampire. I got down off the bed and fell.

"Oomf!" I sighed as i fell off the bed. Looking up i saw that the beg grew in size! I looked down..

"Oh no!" i said in my new voice.

_Maybe It didn't grow, but i shrunk! _

APOV

I was happily skipping around planning a shopping trip with...

_(__**A/N: She is having a vison! You can't know it yet! *giggle***__)_

"BELLA!" I screamed in suprise.

EPOV

"Alice im home early only to see if-

I was cut off by Alice playing a vison of...

"BELLA TURNED INTO A FREAKING-

EmPOV

"SHE TURNED INTO A WHAT! " I yelled.

RPOV

"ALICE YOU MUST BE CRAZY! BELLA CANT TURN INTO A-

EsPOV

I asked my question with curiousity

"Bella turned into a-

CPOV

"I did research and it is possible for Bella to turn into a-

All the cullensPOV after there sentence got cut off.

CAT!


	2. THE SALMON IS LIKE A CALL TO ME!

**I DONT OWN NOTHING! ONLY THE PLOT XD! AND BELLA IS A LIGHT BROWN BABY KITTEN WITH DARK BROWN EYES LIKE SHE ALWAYS HAS!**

**BPOV**

I ran down the stairs and to the door, scratching furiously, trying to get out.

"Meow! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!" I yelped in my soft, light kitten voice.

I jumped back as the door opened and Charlie came in walking right past me with his fishing net and holding about 7 pieces of...salmon...Hmmm did it smell good.  
"MEOW!" I said as i jumped on a fish and began to chew on it with my baby teeth.

"GAH!" Charlie yelled holding his chest.

"Damn Bella needs to tell me when she is getting a little pet."

"Meow?" I said trying not to talk. I didn't want to give him a heart attack. What would i say anyway? OH Hi dad i turned into a cat but dont worry! Im still Bella!

UH I DONT THINK SO!

"Mew." I said as i continued eating.

"OH NO NO! GET DOWN LITTLE...Bells!" Charlie said. Bells? I guess thats going to be my cat name.

"MEOW!" I scratched and hissed at Charlie when he tried to take my fish away.  
"HEY! NO need to get mean!" Charlie said. I grabbed the fish tightly in my small mouth and jumped down with it as i pulled it with me to the door and continued scratching. Charlie opened it as i ran out with the fish still in my small mouth. It slowed me down a bit but i just kept running to the cullens. THEY HAD TO FIX ME!

APOV

"Shes coming. In 3...2...1!" I said running downstairs as little Bells meowed at the door. I opened it and picked her and her fish up. I went into the kitchen and took a knife.

"OOO! Shes so CUTE!" Emmett yelled and Bells hissed at him.

"SORRY!" Emmett whispered. I cut up the salmon so Bells could fit it and eat better. I took a little bowl i been brought for Bells after the vision and put the pieces in while Bella ate.

"How did she turn into a cat?" Edward asked coming in.

"Everyone lets go to the living rooom and sort this all out." Carlisle said.

"So..." Emmett said sitting next to Rosalie.

"How did she turn into a cat." Carlisle asked me.

"I only saw blurry things but-

"But i know what happend!" a sweet, silker voice then a vampires said.

We all turned around to see Bells.

"SHE CAN TALK!" Emmett yelled.

"Shh! And yes i can. Some how..." Bells said going over to Edwards lap and sitting.

I then had a vision.

_Bells the cat dressed in a little dress._

_"Meow!" Bells hissed as Emmett pulled her tail through the pretty dress tail hole._

_"Im a cat! You dress a dog NOT A CAT!" Bella whined._

_"Oh shush up!" i said with a giggle._

YAY! Edward chuckled at the vison.

"What?" Bells asked.

"Alice is going to dress you up in a little cat dress." Edward replied.

"NO!" Bells yelled making it almost sound like a 'meow'.

We all laughed.

OH BELLA!


	3. Emmett Training!

BPOV

I curled up in Edward lap and purred when he began stroking my fur.

"Awww." Everyone said. I smiled slightly.

Time for a 'cat nap!'

**EmPOV (THATS RIGHT! I WENT THERE!)**

I picked up kitty Bella and ran to the yard.  
"MEOW Let me down!" Bella said. AND IT RHYMED.

"I have to train you!" I said.

I sat her in the grass and did my magic.

"Sit. Siiiit! SIT!" I kept saying. She sighed and sat.

"YAY!" i said and ran at vampire speed to the fridge and picked up the big bucket of tiny, baby fish i got from the dolphin feeding place after hearing about Bella.

I picked up a fish and threw it toward her. She gulped it down in only 2 or 1 minute! WOW!

"STAND!"

Fish for her.

"JUMP!"

Fish for her.

"RUN AROUND!"

Fish for her.

BOOOOOOM!

I got a idea!

"Bella! Play dead for all the fish!" I said smiling.

She got on her back and stayed very,very,very,very VERY still!

"WOW!" i said.

"Now stay still no matter what i do or say or what happens!"

She nodded slightly.

I screamed and threw a packet of animal blood on Bella so it looked like she really was dead. I put a trace of the blood to the forest as if a animal killed Bella then went to the forest. HAHAHA!

"EDWARD! ALICE! ROSE! EVERYONE COME LOOOK LOOOOOOOOK!" I said as i got on my knees and sobbed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND!" Edward yelled as he ran to poor Bella. WINK WINK!

"Bella w-was just chilling then a bear came over and was all l-like RAWR! And then he just KILLED HER! SEE THATS HER BLOOOD!" I sobbed like it was real.

"I'.It." Edward growled and ran into the forest. A few minutes later he returned holding a dead bear, not drained, but dead. I smiled. I ran to it and drank it.

HMMM! BEAR BLOOD!

"EMMETT! I WAS GOING TO BURN THAT!" Edward said.

"COME GET THE FISH!" I yelled and Bella jumped up and ran to the bucket.

"IT WAS A JOKE! SHE CAN PLAY DEAD! THAT BLOOD ISN'T HER BLOOD!" I said smiling.'  
"EMMETT!" Edward growled and chased me as i ran in the forest yelling 'ROSE! ROSIE! ROSE! MAMA! I WANT MY MAMA!'

"Is this...BLOOD?" I heard Bella scream. OH NO! NOTHING IS MORE DANGEROUS THEN A MAD PUSSY CAT!


	4. I need food!

EPOV

After Bella scratched and yelled at Emmett for a while she slept then she woke up from her nap only a hour later.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Im hungry."She said.

"Okay." I said getting up and walking into the kitchen. I heard her little paws following. I got out some fish and put it in her bowl then put the bowl on the floor. She sniffed it then shook her head.

"I dont want fish anymore." She said.

"Hmmm. Do you smell that?" she ran to the door I saw Angela and Jessica walking by.

"Excuse me." I said dazzling them.

"Y-yes?" Jessica said.

"Why ya walking past here? In the woods?" I asked really confused.

"We were hiking and stopped by the store!" Jessica said smiling.

Bella ran to Angela who was holding a bag and purred on her leg.

"Oh how cute! Whats her name!" Angela asked and when she looked at me she wasn't dazzled that much. She truly loved Ben.

"Bells." I said smiling.

"OH! I have a cat! His name is Midnight and he is a black havana cat with white beautiful eyes!" she said. Bella froze up a bit.

"Whats in the bag my cat loves so much?" i asked.

"Cat food." She said. Alice walked out.  
"OH hey girls! I was just going shopping for kitty! Ya' do know you cant feed her fish all day!" Alice said with a giggle.

"Oh umm yea silly me!" i said dazzling them really hard so they, even Angela this time, ran away laughing. Bella whined as her food ran away. As she put it...  
"FOOD! COME BACK!" She yelled.

I chuckled.

Then...

**THEN WHAT :O!**


	5. The Black Havana returns

xXJade-RoseXx was the first to review and it made me so happy so i said I WILL UPDATE TOMMOROW MORNING and then she said UPDATE PLEASE and i got all excited she loves it already so im updateing! i got 5 chapters in one day! YAY! THANKS JADE ROSE!

BPOV

ALICE COME ON! I NEED FOOD!

As if that Pixie read my mind she appered in front off me. She picked me up and put me on the island counter. I circled around while she put the wet slop of goodness in my bowl.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! OH BOY!" I said and yelled the end because she put me and the food down and i ate it up! YUM!

"Hmmm! Thanks Alice!" I said smiling.

"Oh no problem Bella. But im dressing you up today so get ready!" she giggled and walked out.

"Ugh!" i said. SHE MADE MY DAY BAD!

"EMMETT!" I yelled. He was in front of me in second.

"Yes dearest sister?" he asked sweetly.

"Now for some odd reason your ass just made me mad!" i said feeling angry.

"JASPER!" I called out.

"Yea?" he said coming in.

"PLAY WITH ME!" I said sitting on his lap.

"Umm. Okay!" he said. He got up and left then returned.

I smelled something...something was up...

"Emmett got you a play mate." he said.

Angela walked in with her BLACK HAVANA CAT! NOOO!

I meowed and hissed at him.

"Well someone doesn't play nice." he said in a voice like me but male.

"MIDNIGHT! I SAID NO TALKING!" Angela said huffing.

"I talk also!" i said.

"Oh." she said.

Emmett stared at the _Havana Demon._

"NO! Dont look in his eyes! He can turn people into a...cat!" she said.

"ITS ME BELLA! OH GOD! YES PLEASE HELP ME! HE TURNED ME INTO THIS FLEA BAG BODY!" I yelled.

"OMG BELLA! Well im so sorry but we dont know how to change people back!" she said.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I yelled at Midnight.

"Because..." he said and walked over to me and rubbed his head on me.

"Were mates."

I froze.


	6. The Story Of Midnight

iHeartChucks asked 'Does this mean Angelas a witch?' so i wanted to say that you have to read this to know :D

BPOV

I froze.

"Umm yea thanks for the offer but i think I'll pass!" i said trying to be nice.

"Bella honey be for real. You cant be human. There is going to be no Edward. You cant date a human! People will go to jail if they start seeing a human and cat kissing and cuddling like you do."! Midnight said.

"This is too much to handel! HOW ARE YOU EVEN TALKING!" I yelled.

"Well i use to be like any other cat that talks. Cats always did talk but only to other animals. Humans didn't understand our laungauge so it sounded like MEOW for some odd reason but i was a ally cat and just a normal one. I looked for trash food and scared humans in Port Angels. But one vampire came over to me and said 'Lets test my new power!' then i said 'Weirdo' and she heard me! She did it to a dog and he talked also to her! I dont know where that dog is anyway but he doesn't matter really. I guess part of her power also means i could turn humans into cats also so i walked to your house. I saw you and that Edward kid hug and kiss and figured you dated. When he ran i saw he was also a vampire but wasn't the one who changed me. Anyway i also saw you had something. You were beautiful! I wanted a mate. I did! So i went into your open window when you left it open and looked into your eyes and you did mine. After you changed i got so shy and i couldn't believe i just did what i did so i ran. I dont know where. Angela found me and cared for me.I told her my story and that i talked. I got very hungry and told her so she left saying she was going to go for a hike and buy me some food. I was very hungry so while she walked i followed behind but she didn't know. That Jessica girl kept talking. I didn't go in the store in case someone saw me so when she came out she went in the woods and i followed. Then that Edward came out and i hid behind a tree. You came out by then and i panicked. I didn't want Angela thinking she got a bad cat that didn't listen and followed her so i waited for her. When they left i followed after you went inside and when she got home i was already there because i went through the window when she wasn't looking so i ate and said i was going for a walk. I came here and that big built kid was out so i went over to him and said 'Hey you. Im bored!' and he almost yelled but i stopped him. I told him i was Angelas cat and that we should set a play date for Bella and me and he called up Angela when i came home and thats how we got here!" Midnight said breathing alot.

"So...Does this mean Angela is a witch?" Emmett asked.

"What? Why would that mean she is a witch? She didn't do this she is just finding out im like this. Dont judge my owner." Midnight hissed.

"So let me get this straight. Angela knows about Vamps right?"

"Yea but do not tell. Some people called Volturi will-

"Were vampires. We drink from animals so our eyes are gold." Alice said.

"Oh. Umm wow. I need to sit." Angela said sitting on the couch.

"I handled it the same way." I lied trying to smooth Angela while me and Midnight sat on her lap.

"Whaat? No you were calm. You were okay with it!" Emmett laughed.

I hissed at him.

"Oh sorry! Shhhh!" Emmett said.

"WAIT! Bella dated a vampire!" Angela yelled.

"Ang i loved him. No matter what he was and i trusted him with my heart." I said sighing.

"Aww." Angela said.

"Hmmph." Midnight said.

I laughed at him and almost saw him smile.


	7. MILK and being KIDNAPPED :O!

**Im really enjoying writting this story and i want more reviews! If i can get more i would really be happy and make more chapters :]**

BPOV

I opened my eyes and yawned. I was asleep on a very small dark green couch (Alice hated it by i love it. I picked it out anyway.)

I looked next to me and saw Midnight sleeping. We deciced to let him 'spend the night' for a month. Ya' know to help me out. Angela agreed saying that Midnight was a handfull and she could use a break. I got up and hopped off the couch. I saw a fresh bowl of cat food. I ate it all up as if i haven't eaten in days. I usually ate half.

"Morning Bella!" Emmett's loud voice boomed. I jumped like 10 feet in the air with a loud meow.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Emmett boomed again.

"EMMETT YOU IDIOT! UGH! YOUR SO ANNOYING!" I yelled at him.

"Emmett leave the girl alone and let her eat." Esme said smiling and coming in. I sighed.

"I ate already its okay. But...can i get some...milk?" I asked.

"Sure honey just a sec." Esme said chuckling.

When she brought my bowl of milk i drunk it up quickly. Milk never tasted so good!

"Hello." Midnight said coming in.

"Here ya go." Esme said taking my bowl and putting milk in it for Midnight.

"Thank you." Midnight said cheerfully.

I went into the living room and out the door taking in the air. I sat on the step and closed my eyes. But then someone, or something, grabbed me. They covered my mouth then something hit me and it was darkness.

**I NEED IDEAS :[**

**NO IDEAS = NO CHAPTERS SO PLZ HELP ME! ANYTHING IS WELCOME! AS LONG AS THEY HAVE TO DO WITH THIS CHAPTER :]**


	8. Molly!

**I had two GREAT ideas from **vampire shapeshifter hybrid **and one from **Da RaNdOm PeRsOn **they both were great but I like **Da RaNdOm PeRsOn **the most because they had a idea I could work with. vampire shapeshifter hybrid is goood but It seems...off for me. I dont think I could work with that and on my poll Its OVER! The winner was Rosalie for which Cullen should turn into a cat! So Vampire shapeshifter hybrid you can send an Idea on how she became a cat! VOTE ON MY NEW POLL ABOUT THIS STORY PLZ! Sorry! I forget! READ ON! DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

BPOV

I woke up.

AHHH! There hand smelled of mayo! EWW! He or she took me in a house. He or she threw me on the floor. I hissed at the female.

"Shhh little kitty puppy! Im Molly!" she said with a country accent. Okay?

Then the door burst open to reval a giant fat ass CAT! OMG!

"Hi!" it said.

"Hello..." I said forgetting Molly can hear me talk! I looked at her to see if she caught it but she was just smiling like an idiot.

"Im Sally! It rhymes with Molly!" Sally said with a huge laugh then hacked up a big hairball. Gross!

Molly then picked me up and patted me on the head like a dog but it kinda hurt!

"Whats your name! I know you can talk!" she said and put me down.

"Bella." I said.

"YAY! You two play nice! I gotta go! My fried icecream is a burning!" she said running away giggling.

"LOONY PIE!" She burst out of no where.

"I hate you." Sally said.  
"Whaaa?" I asked.

"Im the only cat off limits in this place!" she hissed and jumped on me. OH GOD I CANT BREATH!  
"Get off me you fat COW!" I yelled.

I felt a rush of strengh at the thought of dieing! I pushed her off me and jumped on the celling fan.

"GET DOWN! I'll beat you up!" Sally hissed. Jump. FALL. Jump. FALL! She couldn't reach me, why is she even trying?  
"SALLY! Where is Bella!" Molly said coming in and with fried icecream and a Pie.

"AHHHHAHAH!" I yelled as my grip loosened and I fell on Molly's hair.

"OMG OMG OMG GET OFF ME!" She yelled. I slid down her hair to her back making her push her back to the wall. OUCH!  
"MEOW!" I hissed scratching her back up hard. I ran out the open window.

"BELLA! COME BACK! I WISH TO RULLEEE YOU!" She yelled to me. I ran smack black into a freakin' bear. Oh wow this is the worst day ever. Little Alice came out and growled making the bear run and hide.

"BELLA!" She explained.

"I was KIDNAPPED BY A LOONY!" I yelled.

"BELLA! I am not a loony and im not kidnapping you!" Alice said with wide eyes.

"NOT YOU! Molly!" I whispered her name.

"Okay whatever Bells! Home ya go!" She said and ran while I fell asleep.

MollyPOV

NO! I wanna rule only the kitten baby cats! I saw a short pixie grab Bella. Sigh. Oh well. I went upstairs skipping.

"LALALALAL! PANCAKES ARE GOOOOD!" I sang.

I opened the door to the room full of cats. They were all fat and couldn't move much.

"HELP!" One cried to me. I smiled.

"Nope!" I said grabbing one.

I went down to the kitchen and put him in a pan. He was so tired he didn't know. I stuck him in the oven and smiled after hearing his screams! I WAS SOOO LOOPY RIGHT NOW! Boy am I happy I escaped from the Loony Pin! HAHAAHHAHA!...HAA!

**YAY! VOTE MY POLL PRETTY PLEASE!**


	9. Rosalie The CatDog?

**Rosalie's fur color is gonna be WHITE :)!**

RPOV

I was with Emmett having...alone time.

"Babe I be right back." I told him.

I got up and quickly changed into shorts and a tee before going downstairs. It was my shift for feeding crazy cats.

"Here is your food pussy cat." I mumbled hearing small steps. Midnight. He jumped on the counter and looked in my eyes. The world froze. I froze. Then I shrunk.

I looked around. I had...PAWS!

_Oh. No! _**(A/N: Was gonna stop here but im trying to make this chapter kinda long!)**

"Midnight what did you do!" I yelled at him.

"Bella isn't my mate. YOU are then!" he said coming over to me and purring on me.

"Back the hell of me!" I yelled hissing and clawing at him.

I ran into my room and hopped on the bed.

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

"Rosey?" he asked shocked.

"Midnight did this!" I cried.

There was a muffled laugh.

"EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" I yelled.  
"Sorry but your just so small and tiny and white and small and tiny and white and...

"HOLD ON! Im WHITE?" I asked him. He nodded smiling.

"Oh gosh, please tell me Im not a Persian Cat!" I whined.

"Oh your not." He said. Thank goodness!  
"Good because them cats are so fat!" I said.

"Well...I dont think you are a Persian Cat..." he trailed off. I hissed at him.

"Sorry!" he said. Ugh! Im a filthy cat!

Me and Em all went downstairs.

"OMG!" Alice shrieked. Really Alice? Just say 'Oh my god' sometimes. Geesh.

"What happened!" Bella asked.

"Midnight did this! He looked in my eyes!" I cried out. Midnight came next to me.

"If Bella is not my mate Rosalie is!" he said proudly.

"Get away from me! Im never gonna be your mate!" I hissed at him.

"Ugh. Not again! WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE!" he cried. He then got a face that looked like he had an Idea.

"Alice is my love-

"Sorry Midnight. Already saw the effect of that and Im not your mate. No one in this house is." Alice said.

"Hello!" I dragged out the word.

"What about ME!" I yelled. Everyone looked towards me.

"Looks like your a white american shorthair cat." Esme said.

"Ugh!" I said.

"Ooo what kind of cat am I then!" Bella asked.

"A dark brown tabby of course." Alice said this time.

"Cool." Bella said. I hissed.

"No Its not! Dont you see we will forever be flea bag cats!" I yelled.

"Geesh Rosalie Chill! Being a cat is kinda fun and we wont be like this forever!" Bella said.

"Yes we are! You cant just turn humans into cats by looking into their eyes and then turn them back human by looking into their eyes again can you?" I yelled.

"Wait...Did we try that?" Bella asked.

"Try what?" I snapped at her.

"Looking into Midnights eyes again! To see if it will turn us back!" she said.

"I guess we could try." I said. I ran to Midnight and looked into his eyes. I felt something...something strong...

"OH. MY. GOD!" Alice screamed.

"What!" I panicked.

"You...you...YOUR A DOG!" She yelled. It was quiet. Then everyone laughed.

"AHHH!" I yelled.

"I guess when you look into a talking cats eyes and your already a talking cat you turn into the opposite thing to a cat! Which is a dog!" Alice said laughing.

"NO! I wanna be a cat then a dog!" I yelled. I looked into Midnights eyes again and felt another feeling.

It got quiet.

"Am I back to a cat?" I asked.

"Yea." Bella said.

"Thank goodness." I said.

"Im hungry." Bella said.

"Yea me too." I said.

"Me three." Midnight said.

"Follow me." Esme said going into the kitchen and putting cat food into three bowls. Bella and Midnight ate it but I was NOT gonna eat this slop!

"Rosalie whats wrong?" Esme asked.

"I am not eating this." I said.

"Rose you have too." Emmett said to me. I shook my head.

"Please!" Emmett dragged out. I shook my head again. NEVER am I eating this food!

"Rosalie Its good." Midnight said and Bella nodded. I sighed and took a small bite. It was pretty good. I ate more till It was empty.

"Do not ever tell anyone I just did that!" I hissed at everyone.

"Okay." Everyone said. I smiled and went into me and Emmetts room. I jumped on the bed and fell asleep. I hope this is all a bad, bad dream and when I wake up I will be back to normal!

**OK thats chapter 9! Is it too short? Too long? Just short or just long? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Cartoon Names !

******A/N :: I know that I haven't been updating but I don't want you guys to stop reading my stories! I'm really trying to update more and more of each of my stories. Please vote my poll, it would also mean the world if you review and keep reading! Also I will be updating my Fictionpress account! Any ideas? INBOX ME ! I have also made a new Polyvore, which is the site I make my characters outfits.**

******Fictionpress :: Twilightrocks65**

******Polyvore :: twilight-rocks65 twilight-rocks65 ********.com/**

* * *

******BPOV**

Is is weird that I'm actually getting used to being a cat? Its kinda fun too! I'm not clumsy anymore! I kind trees, scratch people, chase squirrels. Yupp, this is the life! It is kinda boring being in this house and only the porch.

"Hey Emmett?" I asked walking into his room.

"Yes kitty cat?" he asked smiling hard. Emmett will always be Emmett!

"How about you take all the cats for a walk? Its only me, Rosalie and Midnight!" I explained. "It'll be fun!"

"Fun? I like fun! Okay get ready!" he said obviously excited. I walked out satisfied and went to find Rosalie and Midnight. I found Rosalie jumping up and down trying to catch a...bird !

"Come HERE! Get over here you bastard! Let me eat you!" she yelled. I stood at the door and watched. Well, this IS awkward.

"Hey Rose? You okay?" I asked stepping out further. She looked at me and stopped jumping around. The bird flew away.

"Ugh! You made me lose the bird! I wanted that!" she said sadly.

"Umm, Yeaah. Anyways, Emmett is taking us for a walk." I explained.

"A walk? Like a DOG? Like to the park?" she asked. I nodded and smiled.

She rolled her eyes. She nodded and walked past me into the house. I followed.

"Where is Midnight?" I asked her. She shrugged. Then something jumped on my back. I hissed and jumped on scratching behind me trying to hurt whatever just did that! I looked to see Midnight laughing like the fool he was!

"What was the point of that! That was NOT funny dude!" I said licking my back.

"I was hanging on the ceiling. Did you know we can do that! We are SO cool! ANIMAL POWER!" he said making a fist to the air. Uhh... NO.

"Okay! Who's ready to go OUT! I have the leashes!" Emmett said holding three leashes.  
"Nononononono! No way am I wearing a leash like a DOG!" Rosalie protested. Emmett pouted then got a big smile.

"I have a red leash for someone I know loves red!" Emmett sang holding up a dark red leash. Rosalie smiled and her ears poked up.  
"Me me me! I WANT THE RED! I WANT THE RED ONE!" She yelled jumping up and down ...like a dog! Emmett put the red leash on Rosalie, the blue one of me and a black one on Midnight. Emmett struck a pose.

"Lets rock and roll, cat style." he said in a deep voice.

When we got to the park we were surprised to see lots of animals. Dogs, cats, birds and even some turtles. I like turtles!

"Stay on a leash guys! Don't need you guys making any mess!" Emmett said to us. HA! Did he think I was gonna stay on a leash? NOPE. Emmett was about to say something but saw a very fluffy dog and squeaked and ran over to it, petting it and giggling. Wow. I started wiggling and somehow got the leash off. Rosalie and Midnight did the same and we were all FREEE! I ran toward the turtle. I watched it and slowly followed behind it. The turtle turned around and faced me.

"Can I help you with something!" he asked annoyed. I jumped back surprised. I guess animals can understand each other!

"Sorry, you are just so adorable! Whats your name?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.  
"My name is Franklin, and what is your name?" he asked me. W-what? Was he serious? I muffled a laugh then busted out laughing.

"F-Franklin! Like the little kids show! With the talking giant turtle! That is soo funny! HA!" I laughed. He was obviously annoyed and started walking away. He wasn't fast so I quickly caught up with him.

"I'm Bella!" I said jumping in front of him. He huffed.

"Hellooo Bella! Now can you please move if you don't mind!" he said starting to walk past me. I stuck out my paw and pushed him gently. He fell to his back.

"OMG You are like so cute!" I said. I kept pushing him. On his back, on his side, on his back, on his stomach and just any other possible way! Boy, this is so fun!

******RPOV**

I watched as Bella played with the turtle as he yelled annoyed. Maybe I should find someone to play with! I looked around to find a monkey. Hmm. Its worth a shot. I walked over to him while he ate bananas.

"Hi I'm Rosalie! Whats your name?" I asked him nice as possible. He threw his banana pill and smiled at me.

"I'm Boots!" he said. Boots... I smiled then started laughing.

"Like on Dora! As in Dora and Boots the monkey!" I asked laughing. He picked me up and climbed a tree.

"Hey, put me down!" I yelled. He shook his head and put me on a high tree branch then climbed down.

"HEY! D-DONT LEAVE ME! COME BACK!" I yelled down. He laughed at me.

"That's what happens when people tease me!" he said and started eating another banana. I argued that I wasn't teasing him, I only laughed at the coincidence. It was no point, so I kept laughing.

"Oh well, BOOOTS!" I said to annoy him and drag out his name.

"Hey Boots! Say MAP! LOUDER!" I yelled down cracking up. He seemed to get annoyed and huffed and ate another banana crossing his arms. This is actually pretty fun!

******MPOV**

Rosalie laughed at a monkey while she was stuck in a tree, Bella played with a turtle and I just stood there. Emmett was trying to fit on a large dogs back. It obviously was NOT working. I looked around to see two rabbit. I ran over to them.

"HI IM MIDNIGHT WHATS YOUR NAME!" I asked smiling. They looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Ruby and this is my brother Max!" she said. I stared at them for a second then burst out laughing.

"HAHA! MAX AND RUBY! Cool joke guys, now whats your real names?" I asked. They stared at me.

"Max...and Ruby." the other one said. HA! Were they actually serious!

"Like the kids show? Max and Ruby? Ruby and Max?" I asked them with my mouth hanging. They nodded slowly.

"HAHAHHA!" I laughed at them. Boy do I LOVE this park! Such funny names!

* * *

******A/N :: Okay! That's all for now! I promise to keep updating fast as I possibly can type! Please review and please inbox me if you have any ideas! BYE! Also please vote my poll : ))! Read my Fictionpress and REVIEW !**


	11. UltraSuper Duper IMPORTANT !

**Okay, please listen guys! Please vote my poll! Pretty important for a NEW, AWESOME, UPDATED ALMOST EVERY WEEK, story. The poll is 'Which story should I write?' and the choices are Bella/Seth or Bella/Paul . You can review or inbox a different WOLF character for me and I might write that. Other than that these two pairings are your choices, please please vote my poll! The choice that gets 8 votes first I will write ASAP ! Thanks guys 3 ! Bye : ))!**

**- VOTE MY POLL , VOTE MY POLL , VOTE MY POLL , VOTE MY POLL . **


End file.
